Lessons
by obvibunny
Summary: Jinora has a plan. Some that may involve some lessons with Bolin. Bolinora.


**My first fanfic. Not the best, but I liked the idea. Jinora is around 15 and Bolin 21. Review if you want. May continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was coming off the ferry from my day out in the city. I was probably smiling like crazy man and blushing as red as the Fire King's robes. I tried sneaking towards the women's dorms but was caught by someone sitting under a tree.

"What's got you so happy Nora?" The emerald eyed earthbender asked me as I walked past where he was relaxing.

I was caught, but that was what I wanted. I had a plan and I was going to make it work. I tried to stop my smile and blush acting like it was nothing. "They had my favorite book in," I said as I waved him off and continued walking.

"Sure. That's the reason," Bolin said as he followed me. I just kept walking, a smirk growing in my face. " Jinora, what is it? " he asked concerned as he finally caught up with me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as though we were best friends.

"It's none of your business, " I said as I shrugged him off.

He stood where I had left him and thought we were done with this conversation but he hollered, "Its about Skoochy isn't it!"

I spun around and stalked towards him. "So what if it is?" I said absently as I walked.

"I knew it!" He yelled as I reached reached him.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back under the tree. A smirk on his face. "Shh," I shushed him.

"How long?" Bolin asked still smiling but now in as close to a whisper as he could muster.

" 3 weeks, " I said smiling. I had come up with that before hand knowing he would ask it.

"Oh! 3 weeks!" He said in his normal voice. He was acting like Ikki. "Have you guys kissed?" He whispered, his eyes sparkling.

Everything was going to plan just as I thought it would. I started biting my lip nervously and I made my face heat up. I could also feel my fake tears starting to prick my eyes.

Bolin looked worriedly at me for a few moments. "Have you ever kissed a guy Nora?" Bolin asked almost smirking.

That finally pushed me over. The tears were starting to spill over. He was making fun of me and I didn't like that.

"Oh Nora, its okay" Bolin whispered pulling me into a hug. "Its perfectly okay." He said sort of chuckling. I was still letting the tears fall into his chest, trying to keep my act up. "Why are you crying? Are you nervous?"

I nodded my head against his chest. We stood like that for a few minutes until he started talking again. "Here, I'll help you," he said pulling me out of his chest but I was still in his arms. I still had tears in my eyes but before I could ask how, he grabbed the back of my head with one hand and my waist with the other and he crashed his lips to mine.

I stood there for a second not knowing what to do but after what felt like forever I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss letting the heat overwhelm me. Wherever he was touching me there were little sparks leaving me tingling. I soon felt my lips moving against his and his tongue tracing mine. His hands were wrapping in my hair and I stood on my tiptoes to wrap my hands in his. We stood there under the tree letting the passion overwhelm the both of us. After what seemed like forever we finally parted, our faces flushed.

We both stood there staring at each wide eyed and breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Bolin started but was cut off by me smiling and grabbing his head and kissing him.

"I enjoyed it," I smiled against his lips.

"I enjoyed it too," he said kissing me again.

The little sparks were back and I was tingling all over. We soon had to pull apart to get air. We were both smiling, his eyes sparkling.

"Jinora!" I could hear my mother yell.

Both our faces dropped, thinking the same thing. What if we were caught. I smiled and laughed though.

I stood on my tip toes and whispered into his ear, " I could use some more lessons, tonight at midnight?"

He answered with a quick peck because my mom had called again.

I walked off leaving Bolin under the tree. As I walked towards the main house I fixed my hair so it didn't look to wrong. I then touched my still tingling lips and smiled, my plan had worked.


End file.
